Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children
: “''unknown''” : ― unknown unknown History founded in 1965 by Charles Xavier the school closed in 2015 after THE INCIDENT School Inhabitants (2014 - 2015) Teachers/Staff * Charles Xavier - Founder, Headmaster, HAND Leader, Ethics Professor, Co-Soccer Coach * Erik Lehnsherr - Deputy Headmaster, HAND Member, Literature Professor, Co-Soccer Coach * Lee Greenleaf - HAND Member, English Professor, Sexual Education Professor, Tennis Coach * Ororo Berry - HAND Member, Math Professor * Bombur Brough - HAND Member, Chef * James Logan - History Professor, Automotive Professor * Samuel Fury - Art Professor, Dodgeball Coach * Clark Coulson - Health Professor, Swimming Coach * Ioan Richards - Science Professor, Computer Lab Professor * Vlad Katarina - Civics Professor * Cinna Kravitz - Music Professor * Michael Dawson - Architecture Professor * Siegfried Fudge - Home Economics Professor * Vugo Vendetta - Psychologist * Calvin Bennet - Doctor * Cate Frost - Records Keeper * Bill Garrett - Head of Security * Billy Oswalt - Co-Librarian * Sam Oswalt - Co-Librarian * Michael Jenkins - Pastor * Stan Lumpkin - Postman * Mike Mitchell - Mechanic * Raina Negga - Janitor * Russell Goey - Sanitation Engineer Staff's Children * Bane Katarina * Rue Berry * Ace Mitchell * Noah Richards * George Brough Students * Liv Vendetta * Anne Button * Richard Locke * Diane Black * Lenny Dawson * Christina Kravitz * Christian Preston * Mari Yashida * Bobby Collette * Daisy Bennet * Sebastian Barnes * Beatrice Death * Heath Wormtongue * Wanda Lehnsherr * Eowyn Spellman * Lance Blood * Grant Dalton * Chris Rogers * Anthony Wilson * Zoe Vega * Wade Wilson * Peter Rasputin * Owen Quill * Mark Banner * Yukio Yashida * Paul Jarvis * Henry Mackenzie * Sylvester Balboa * Don Rhodes * Rowan Bean * Jeremy Barton * Scarlett Romanoff * Gwyneth Potts * Robert Stark * Pietro Lehnsherr * Harold Fischer * Leo Caestecker * Jemma Henstridge * Andrew Parker * Emma Stacy * Britt''' Triplett * Tauriel Greenleaf * Kili Durin * Kevin Mccormick * Norrin Jones * Orlando Greenleaf * Padme Portman * Eddie Hawking * Kevin Hemsworth * Boggs Ali * Jennifer Everdeen * Marie D'Ancanto * Bobby Drake * Ori Richards * Dwalin McTavish * Marvel Quaid * Ming-Na May * John-Luke Swift * Johnny Kravitz * Christopher Herriot * David Locke * Ruby Tucker * Vin Groot * Clay Hershey * Ray Chivalry '''School Inhabitants (2052 - 2058) Teachers/Staff * Richard Locke - Headmaster, History Professor * Jennifer Everdeen - Deputy Headmistress, Ethics Professor * Diane Black - English Professor * Orlando Greenleaf - Health Professor * Mari Yashida - Science Professor * Christina Kravitz - Math Professor * Lenny Dawson - Art Professor * Dean Durin - Janitor Students * Katie Black * Colt Revolver * Atlas Vendetta * Charlotte Gray * Elizabeth Dawson * Jaxon O'Brien * Olsen Stevens * Taylor Philips * Sarah Locke * Quentin Yashida * Trudy Smyth * David Apple * Jackie Death * Penelope Alweather * Zeke Sangster * Wilson King Clubs and Organizations * The HAND - Founded by Charles Xavier * The Sunsets - Founded by Richard Locke and Christian Preston * LOL Sorority - Founded by Liv Vendetta * New Mutants - Founded by Richard Locke Trivia * unknown Category:Locations Category:Schools